


Never Happened Before

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens to everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Happened Before

"I'm sorry. I've never had that happen before."

Nicholas blinked, staring confused into the space in front of him. "No, it's... okay. It's fine."

"But it isn't. It's embarrassing." Danny looked away for a few moments before finally getting up, putting some distance between him and Nicholas.

"What now?" Nicholas tapped his fingers awkwardly against his thighs. "I mean..."

"I dunno. I won't be mad if you go home."

"It wasn't that bad," Nicholas assured.

"You're such a horrible liar." Sighing, Danny ejected the DVD, picking up Karate Cop from the tray and shoving it rather unceremoniously into the case.


End file.
